Insane
by Uniquely Amazing
Summary: The year is 2014 and Sinclair Hospital for the Criminally Insane is still running strong. The walls of this hospital have seen the most insane names in all of history, but when the man that single-handedly raped, murdered, and skinned three women rooms the halls, no one is safe. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who finally watched Season 2 of American Horror Story? This girl!And guess who based this story off of that show, THIS GIRL! Lets hope I finally finish something I start! lol anyway, enjoy guys!**

**AU: No one has superpowers, the only realtion to the show is that the three are sisters, and all the names that are used.**

* * *

Excited murmurs filled the break room with whispers of a new patient. One that has proved to be enough to get a conversation going. Most people in here hated each other, and it was a surprise to see them even exchanging glances. I, on the other hand, decided against becoming involved in the affair and sipped silently on my tea, as I watched the staff continue to talk.

My fingers drummed lightly on the outer rim of the tea cup as I waited for break to be over. I loved my job, most people would consider working in one of the most infamous criminally insane asylum to be a negative, especially for someone as positive as me, but I honestly do love it.

"Blondie!" Called a small breathless brunette from the doorway. It wasn't until I saw her that I realized that I was alone in the room. "Blondie! He's here!"

I barley had time to put down my tea before she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the dark hallways. We were the only ones in the halls for a couple of minutes, until the crowd of employees began to fill the halls. Robin, the brunette, cursed under her breath and began to push her way through the crowd and past the giant metal doors, finding us a nice spot on the side of the building where we could see the whole thing play out.

It was hard to see through the tinted windows, and even worse to listen to the cop's conversation. It wasn't until Headmistress Keene appeared at the entrance that the noise died down. All that was heard was the echo of her heels across the cement courtyard.

She walked with her head held high, as if to taunt us for being inferior to her. Her lips were glazed with a deep, scarlet red and were spread in a thin line across her aging face. Her blue eyes were the only other source of color to her hair, and yet almost every guy talked about her as being the most attractive elder at Sinclair Asylum for the Criminally Insane. I had to give it to her, though, for a lady of fifty, she had a nice body.

"I don't have all day." Was all that escaped her lips as her arms found themselves folded across her chest. The officers kept their calm as they struggled to open the door and pull out the newest member of the "family."

"What's he in for anyway?" I whispered to Robin, who was trying to see past the newly formed group of people.

"He killed three girls, skinned them, and left the bodies." After that comment, my face grew pale and my blood froze. Someone so dangerous shouldn't be kept in a place like this, they should be in jail, or maybe even dead! "It's all over the news, I heard he's pretty cute."

I stifled a laugh as she slapped my shoulder repeatedly with anticipation. To be honest, I was kind of curious; everyone was crazy to see him, and I could say I was the same.

It wasn't until the cops pushed him in front of them, and onto the floor, that I got a good look of him. His eyes were shut, and his jaw was clenched, probably to keep from doing anything stupid, and his blonde hair swung over his pale face. He looked to be no older than twenty five, and the way his muscles tightly hugged his horrid orange jumpsuit gave him the intimidation to make everybody nervous. When he was made to stand up, he easily towered over both guards.

All eyes lay on him, waiting to see his reaction, and minutes passed but still nothing. Not a single peep or scream. Nothing unnecessary, and to be honest, it scared me, deeply.

A few more minutes passed and half the staff went inside, either disappointed over his lack of reaction, or to daydream about how breathtaking he was. Robin and I were one of the last ones through the door, and slowed down in order to get a better view of the situation, but all I got in return was a long, hopeless exchange with deep sea blue eyes.

* * *

I sat on the check up table, kicking my dangling feet into the cabinet below. I could tell my sister was getting irritated when she ran her hand through her auburn mane. She shot me a look from the corner of her magenta eyes, but quickly returned to her paperwork, probably on the new patient.

I was lucky. I had, what I considered to be, the best job in the world, plus I worked with both of my sisters. Blossom worked as the nurse of the place, she oversaw any and all injures that all patients endured and locked them away in her top secret cabinet. Buttercup, on the other hand, I only saw during lunch time. She was a guard, she oversaw everything and escorted the patients to and from their cells. Then there was me. I was kind of a helping hand employee. I had the tools of protection, a sedative, and the defense skills of a guard, but I was mostly used to deliver things to the patients.

"Bubbles, honey? Can you c'mere real quick?" A soft voice, that belonged to one of my co-workers, called from behind the closed door. Although I know she couldn't see me, I nodded and jumped off the counter, giving my sister one last hug before taking off.

"Hey, Harley, what's up?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. She smiled softly at me, almost in a sympathetic manor. I could almost cry looking at her adorable oldness! Ah!

"Sweetie, can you do grandma a favor and bring these last three meals up to rooms 3-12, 3-13, and 3-14 please? I'm too old to be doing all this work!" She laughed lightly and pushed a piece of white hair behind her ear.

"No problem, it's easy!"

"Oh thank you so much, sweetheart, grandma is baking a batch of cookies extra special for you!" She cheered as she straightened her apron out and headed toward the kitchen.

I smiled softly at how cute she was acting and began pushing the cart toward hallway three. It was a short walk, so I couldn't complain, and when I saw the people whom I delivered to, I smiled.

First one up was George Waterson. He was one of the sweetest patients I knew, but he had a temper, and a short one at that. He was admitted in here on account of choking one of his ex wives because she ticked him off so much. Other than that he was a really good person.

I opened his door and he smiled. I grabbed the tray from the cart and placed it on his bed next to him. He nodded and I waved and walked away.

Next, was Ashley Pearson. She was a mute, which I why I personally believe is the reason she's in there. She was accused of murdering her sisters kids and was sent here in a matter of seconds. I knew she was innocent, but I can't just undo what has been done.

As I opened the door, her head snapped toward me and she smiled, happy to see her food. Even though the food here was crap, I would eat it if I was in their position. She clapped and grabbed the tray from my hands and sat on the end of her bed with her back pressed against the wall. I smiled sadly at her at left.

The last room was new to me, so I assumed that it belonged to the new patient, and I was right. I didn't know a single thing about him, but my gut told me he was innocent, my mind, though, was screaming out things that I would never say in person. With one deep breath, I opened his door, only to find him laying on his bed with his eyes closed and his arms over his chest.

"I- I. Hi I'm Bubbles. I'm here to give you your food..." _Wow, way to show how weak you are._ I gulped loudly as he stood up, making me feel small, and towered over me. He was easily a half a foot taller than me and I was definitely feeling inferior. His lips curled into a smirk as he saw the nervousness overcome my body.

"Hi Bubbles, I'm Boomer." His breath creeped down my neck as his hand clasped onto mine for a few seconds, causing the warmth to flush to my cheeks, and then took his tray. "Nice to meet you." That sounded cold, sarcastic, and sinister. In response, I just nodded and stumbled away.

When I arrived at the nurses office I sat back on my previous position and contemplated for a good thirty minutes on whether I should tell Blossom what happened.

"Bubbles, you should get some rest. I think Buttercup might be off shift, go meet up with her. I'll catch you guys later." I could hear the worry in her voice so I didn't question it, I just made my way down the hallway with nothing but the incident in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the positive reviews. Just so you know, the rating on this WILL go up later on, give it a few chapters. hopefully this is one of the only stories i finish XD ENJOY**

* * *

Days had gone by and still not a single peep from Boomer. I would've thought that by now he would've tried to skin another girl, or escape, but he didn't nothing. He followed the rules, and wasn't heard from at all. I think that scared me a little more than everything else. Just thinking about how well he was behaving made me shudder. He was the only patient to not have a mental breakdown in his first week at Sinclair.

"Bubbles?" Blossom called, snapping me away from my thoughts. I sent her a small nod to let her know I was listening "The headmistress wants you working the Lunch Hall today. Kathy called in sick." I nodded. I didn't mind working at the Lunch Hall, I got to see Buttercup, and that was always a good thing.

"Yay!" Blossom giggled at my immaturity, and eyed the clock, just like she'd been doing since I got here this morning. My lips pressed into a thin line and I raised my eyebrows. "What's eating you, sis?"

She shot me a sad smile and turned to face me. "I'm just so tired, plus, it's check-up day and I'm really nervous about the new patient."

"Understandable, he probably used the same tools in this office to skin them." I joked, causing my older sister to cringe.

"Don't say that!" She scolded while slapping my shoulder.

"Or, or." I said as I stood up for effect. "He's going to grab you like this!" She let out a scream as I covered her mouth and head locked her. She kicked, screamed, and sent her arms out into the air to stop me and it wasn't until the door creaked open that I let go and Blossom took a nice deep breath.

I took my normal seat, back on the counter, and watched as one by one the patients walked in, got checked, and left in a mere three minutes. They had gotten so used to the cycle that they could do it in their sleep, heck, I could and I don't even do anything.

It wasn't until Buttercup walked in that I stood from the counter to hug her. She chuckled and hugged me back with one hand, the other was still firmly on the shirt of, none other than, Boomer. His gaze was glued to the ground and his shoulders were slumped, making it look like he didn't want to be here, but then again who would?

Buttercup pulled him toward the medical bad and sat him down. He was still in handcuffs, which was completely understandable for someone with his level of danger, but I was just surprised he wasn't restricted with anything else.

"Hi, Boomer. " Blossom spoke in her kindest tone, it was the same tone she uses to get what she wants. "I'm Blossom, and I'm head nurse here in Sinclair. I'm just going to ask you a few questions and then you'll be on your way, does that sound okay?"

He nodded, causing his blonde hair to brush the tip of his nose. He was a cutie, I had to admit that, and maybe if he wasn't a psycho killer rapist I would actually have a crush on him... Maybe.

As Blossom threw question after question at him, I couldn't help but notice how his alluring blue eyes would gaze over to me, and then rip back toward my sister after every question. It brought my body chills, and not the good kind either. Buttercup must have sense how I felt because she let go of his shirt and walked over to me.

"What's up sis? You look terrified." Her tone was a hushed whisper, which was hard for her to achieve. I fiddled with my thumbs and looked away in attempt to avoid answering the question.

"I... I'll tell you later, okay? I have lunch duty today, I'll tell you then." She nodded slowly then walked over to Boomer, who had finished his check up, to take him back to his cell.

"One down, three hundred and nineteen to go." Blossom sighed as she scribbled down everything about Boomer into his records.

And that's when something hit me. "Three hundred and nineteen? I thought that he made it three hundred and twenty one?"

Blossom spun in her chair to face me. "Do you not listen to a single word I say, Bubbles?" I smiled sheepishly and she rolled her eyes. "You remember Mrs. Robinson, that young lady that was accused of kidnapping and holding men hostage?" I nodded, she just so happened to be one of my favorites, she was around my age and we shared the same interests. "Well she hung herself two nights ago."

My heart stopped, freezing my body along with it. My hands found their way to my mouth and I gasped, trying my hardest to hold back my tears. "How does that just happen? They don't have anything-"

"She lost hope, Bubbles. She used her bed sheets, tied them to the ceiling fan, and jumped. Dr. Madrazo is performing the cremation right now."

I blinked a couple times, confused with this new found information. "Wasn't she Jewish? Isn't it against their religion?"

Blossom rolled her eyes and shrugged, spinning back to face the desk. "I find it just as shady as you do, Bubs."

I gulped loudly and excused myself to go to the bathroom. It was a short walk, but it was well needed, that room was getting stuffy. When I arrived, I grabbed onto the sink, staring coldly at the reflection before me. My blue eyes had lost all the sparkle they had this morning, and dark circles surrounded the outer edge of them. My blonde ponytail was a mess, but I didn't care. I just needed some sleep. With on last deep breath, I began to walk back to the nurses office.

* * *

We had been through a hundred fifty patients when the dreaded time came. I was hoping the day would drag on so I wouldn't have to risk seeing Boomer again, or talking to my sister. I just felt like today was to be spent on my own, sleeping or watching tv at home, especially now that the only person I talked to hung herself. Just thinking about it made my body shiver, it was terrible.

Most people had told me that my job had turned me cold, which wasn't true. Before I would cry for anything as silly as dropping my ice cream on the floor, but now it takes something really serious or life-threatening to make me even consider shedding a tear. It's just a matter of realizing what's important and what's not.

Once I got to the cafeteria, I sneaked into my favorite place, the wooden table that was glued to the wall. Not only did I have a place to sit, but also a place to rest my back. It was one of the most relaxing parts of the entire asylum, and all I had to do was keep watch on the patients and make sure to sedate anyone that got too out of hand. It was simple, and lunch was usually a calming time for everyone so I rarely had to step in.

"Hey, Bubbles!" Louis greeted as walked up to the table. I smiled kindly at him, knowing what he was going to ask, just like he did every time I was on duty. "I'm not really hungry for food... If you know what I mean." His tone was lustful and his eyes then drifted down to a place that made me reposition myself.

"Louis..." I said sternly, catching his attention once more. "You know how I feel about this."

The man shrugged, causing his long, dark hair to sway. "It was worth a shot, princess. See ya later!"

When he walked away, I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding, and straightened out my skirt. I still don't understand why they keep our uniforms so reveling when we have two nymphomaniacs and one guy with satyriasis. It's like they're asking for us nurses to be raped.

The sudden shift of weight on the end of the table was enough to snap me out of my thoughts. My eyes gazed over as I noticed a full head of blonde hair, and froze.

"I saw that," he said with a chuckle as he crossed his legs to sit on the table. "He asked me if I would join him in a game of tug-of-war... With his penis. It was really awkward. I respectfully denied." After a few seconds of silence, he began again. "I mean, I see how uncomfortable he made you feel, must be hard being that beautiful, huh?"

"I-I" going against my better judgement to slap him across the face, I just stayed quiet and hoped he would take a hint.

"I understand that you may feel uncomfortable around me because I 'raped, murdered, and skinned' three women, but I am really a nice guy." He put each of the accusations in air quotes which quickly caught my attention.

"Why'd you put those in air quotes?" I asked, turning to face him.

He noticed my sudden interest and smirked. "Oh, no reason." He said as he sat up from the table, grabbing a nearby deck of cards. He then took a seat at one of the empty tables in the middle of the cafeteria, leaving me with about a billion unanswered questions.

Just as I stood up to make my way over to him, Mike, one of the guards, came up to me with a shy smile on his face. "Hi Bubbles, do you need any help?" I raised an eyebrow and his olive complexion flushed a bright red. "I-I mean. Not that you can't defend yourself, I mean I know you can, they're just dangerous! I-I." He ended with a deep huff and started walking away.

"Hey, Mike, it's alright, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, okay?" He nodded slowly, and I saw his eyes gaze over to Buttercup who was giving him a thumbs up. I narrowed my eyebrows at her and she tried to play it off as if she was waving.

"Actually. I kind of wanted to ask you something. You know... It's an, if you want kind of thing..." I knew exactly what he was going to ask, causing my cheeks to flush a light pink.

"Yes, I will go on a date with you." I said with a smile. His face lit up and he hugged me tight.

"Thank you! I... Um I mean, yes. I'll pick you up next Friday, at seven. Sound good?" I smiled and nodded, and he did the same. An awkward silence hung between us until the announcer that dismissed lunch came on, and that's when I realized that I missed my chance! I could've talked to Boomer and found out what he meant, but I was caught up in Mike's awkward date asking. It was cute though, and I needed a date, something to get my mind off of everything that was going on at once. And to be honest, I'm glad it is with one of my childhood friends, Mike Believe.

* * *

**For those who don't know, a nymphomaniac is ****(used of women) affected with excessive sexual desire and a satyriasis is the same but for males.**


	3. Chapter 3

The cool autumn breeze was enough to keep me awake on my way to work. I had a long night filled with paranoia and insomnia. I felt like I was being watched, and it was terrifying. For now all I can do is hope that it was in face just paranoia. I let out a silent yawn as I walked into the building and clocked in. I trekked up the stairs and into Keene's office.

My grip frozen on the handle the moment I heard her yelling. "Look, there needs to be no coverage! He's okay, he's behaving, he doesn't need cameras to make him nervous, now can you get out of my sight?"

I knew it was a reporter, she treated them all the same. I couldn't imagine being in her position, running a mental asylum and making calls on who's sane and who's not. I'd end up locking myself up.

Angry footsteps made their way to the door and I ran to hide in a nearby bathroom. When the door slammed shut, I peaked out only to find a head of auburn curls and red heels sneaking around the halls. Taking a deep breath, I decided it'd be best to stay quiet about this and head into the office with Blossom.

"Hey Blossom, I-" Green eyes smiled up at me and I faked a smile. "Hey Louis, where's Blossom?" I asked, immediately uncomfortable with the situation.

He gestured toward his bleeding knuckles and smiled. "Ran out of bandages, you weren't around so she went to get some... So now, it's just you and me."

I smiled wearily and backed away slowly as he stood up and walked toward me. Upon backing up, I tripped on a loose wire and fell to the cold tile floors with a thump. His wicked smirk grew as I crawled back into a corner, breathing heavy as I struggled to cover any visible part of my body.

It wasn't until there was a knock on the door that he fled to sit in his previous position. I took this as my chance to stand up, but my shaking body didn't help much with movement. Blossom walked in with a pack of band-aids and stood shocked to see me shaking.

"I'm really cold." I said before she had a chance to open her mouth. "I'm going to get some blankets from storage." And with that, I left, running down the hall in hopes to avoid anyone unwanted. I ran straight to Robin's office, luckily she had no one to talk to, she was just reviewing papers.

"Hey Bubs, what's up? You look bothered." I nodded slowly as I took a seat in her patient chair. She smiled sadly and turned to face me.

"I had a long night, my insomnia is starting to act up again. I spent all night paranoid that someone was watching me. Then, when I got here, I saw a reporter sneaking around, but I didn't say anything, and just a couple minutes ago, Louis tried to get me again."

Robin looked up at me, surprise filling her hazel eyes. I'm never one to have problems, but ever since Boomer was admitted, it's like everything is becoming a threat. Almost like if he's everywhere and nowhere at once.

"Sweetie, I'll take you to get some ice cream after work, and then I'll sleep over at your house tonight, sound good?" I sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "Good. Now, get back to work, I don't need Keene barging in here and saying we're not doing our jobs." We both laughed and said our goodbyes and I was off down the hall once again.

* * *

The first half of my day went by in a blur, I helped Blossom with a few patients and Harley with a few clothes deliveries, but now, I sat on the same table as before, on lunch duty once again. Today Kathy didn't even bother to call, she just didn't show up, and that angered Keene more than anything, I think she ended up firing her. Oh well, she knows better.

Today was different though, Boomer walked up to me with a smirk on his lips as he motioned his head toward the empty space next to me. I nodded and he took a seat, then faced me. I could feel the way he scanned every inch of my body, it was almost comforting, in a way.

"Something's off about you, you're shaking... More than yesterday." He said as his gaze dropped to the wooden table. "Want to talk about it?" I shook my head and he nodded.

"Why... Why are you talking to me?" I asked while I began to twiddle my thumbs. His eyes dropped to my hands for a second, and then he shrugged.

"Everyone here is crazy, and the guards all seem like they hate me. So why not?"

I raised an eyebrow. "And you're not crazy?"

He chuckled, flashing a peek of his perfectly white teeth. It was almost as if this boy was the perfect sin sent straight from the devil to lure you into his madness. "I never said that, sweetie."

I huffed, crossing my hands over my chest and turning to face him properly. "And skinning people adds to that crazy, huh?"

With that comment, the sparkle in his deep blue eyes seemed to vanish and his lips faded into a thin line. "You want to play a game?" He asked, changing the subject. I eyed him suspiciously, but nodded. "C'mon." He climbed off of the table and grabbed the game checkers, then led us to another table.

"Why checkers?" I asked out of curiosity. Between Monopoly, Life, and Sorry, he chose checkers?

"Because, checkers is all about your opponent. You want to move your piece so you can get the opponent right where you want it, then you slowly take their piece. It's a game that requires thought. Besides, we can play this and Twenty Questions at the same time." I nodded slightly, still unsure about whether or not this would be the best idea, and from all the looks of bewilderment I was reviving from the patients and the guards, I'm guessing it wasn't such a wise choice.

I watched as he set up the game, careful to make sure every single detail was perfect. Someone with such an eye for detail was either too confident in their methods of destruction, or really not as bad as they seemed.

"Okay, let's start this off to see who goes first, how old are you and when is your birthday?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm twenty-four, I was born I was born January 1, 1989." He smirked as he picked up a piece and moved it closer to my side.

"Twenty-five, December 13, 1988. Now it's your turn."

How many possible questions could you ask a psychopath that couldn't set them off? "Uh, favorite TV show, before you were put in here?" I moved one of my pieces and he chortled.

"That's the best you can ask? The Walking Dead, I love me some zombie shows." He picked up a piece and moved it. He eyed me for a couple of seconds before asking his question. "Would you believe me if I said I didn't do it?"

That definitely caught me off guard. I looked down at the board, then back at him. "Honestly? No! You skinned three women! Why would I? I'm probably next!" Okay, Bubbles, that could've come out nicer. He shut his eyes, and clenched his jaw, something that most guys do when they're angry. "Uh... I'm so sorry. I- didn't mean it like th-" he brought his hand up and I gulped. "Okay... What made you happiest before you were locked up."

He let out a deep breath and stared at me. For a long while it was only a small silence that filled the air between us. "Chocolate, Video Games, Being With my girl. But now, I'll never have any of those again." He held my gaze for a couple of seconds before placing his cold hand on my bare thigh, causing me to squeal and jump in my seat. I smacked his hand away and he laughed, then licked his lips and talked once more. "Are you a virgin? If you answer no, I'll be surprised."

I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks as I looked away from him. I was pale enough, I didn't need red filling up my cheeks. "That... Is none of your business!"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked once more. "So you are a virgin? No shame, honey. I love me a virgin from time to time." I shot him a look of disgust and scooted my chair away from him, leaving him to laugh to himself. "How are twenty four and still haven't had sex? That's a miracle! Are you waiting for that whole, 'the one' business, cause that doesn't exist."

"Shut up!" I hissed, causing all eyes to fall on me. I apologized and then lowered my tone so only Boomer could hear it. "So what if I'm a virgin, that's none of your business, because you're not going to change it."

"Ooo feisty, I like it, Bubbles. Is that a challenge?" I had to bite my tongue to keep form insulting him. He was like a little kid, except more annoying. He winked at me and had his teeth tug lightly at his bottom lip, and for some reason, it was extremely attractive, but I pushed all thoughts aside and stood up.

"Have a good day, Boomer." I seethed.

He chuckled and lay back in the metal chair. He was just so irritating, my head was spinning with insults and hatred toward him,but also curiosity and awe. I wanted to know more about him, but at the same time I wanted to push him away. I wanted to be there and listen to everything he had to say, but at the same time block out every word that came out of his pretty little mouth.

No! Focus Bubbles, you're a staff member, he's a psychotic asshole who skinned three women, remember that! Now is not the time to be thinking about him in any other way. Stay focused, Blondie!

Before I knew it, I had walked right into something, or should I say, someone, and fell straight to the floor. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" We said simultaneously.

"I'm sorry, Bubbles!" I smiled softly at the voice and shook my head. It amazing how he can change my mood so quickly. "Here let me help you up." I grabbed his hand and he stood me up.

"Thanks, I'm sorry for bumping into you, Mike. I need to look where I'm going."

He chuckled. "Same here. I just saw you having some problems with um... Boomer over there, and I wanted to help. You know, if you need it."

"I can handle myself, If I ever need any help, this handsome guard will me the first one I call!" I said in a flirtatious tone. His face blushed once again and I smiled.

"I- Thanks." He brought his hand to scratch behind his head and I giggled. "So are we still on for Friday?"

"Most definitely." He smiled that innocent nervous smile and reached out to hug me.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and he tightened his grip on my waist. "Fantastic!"

* * *

**This is kind of a part one part two chapter,which is why it ends so randomly. Next chapter will probably be a Boomer's POV chapter. Ill probably upload another chapter on it by or on Wednesday. I'm just really excited on this story like you have no idea ^_^ and all your comments make me want to continue forever!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so this chapter is half Boomer POV, half Bubbles. This chapter is kind of showcase of all the freaking literary devices that where jammed in my head today (11th grade is hard :[ ) But yea, I hope you enjoy. If i keep having restless nights you guys can expects updates daily. if not every two days and if not every week, but hopefully it sticks in the 1-2 day range. I already have the next chapter in mind and I CANT wait for you guys to read it.

* * *

**Boomer**

* * *

_The wind blew fierce and rough, tugging at my clothes, hair, and even threatening to drag my body with it. My hand covered my face in attempt to black any incoming debris. I continued to march forward, away from the forming sandstorm, and grunted at the slowness of the process. Just as I was inches away from the tree, that I thought would be the savior of this mess, the sand stopped and fell. _

_I scanned around, spinning in every direction until I was certain that I was alone. I licked my dry, sandy lips and continued my short walk to the tree. The sun was starting to burn so I rolled my jeans up and took off my shirt, holding it perfectly in my hand. The back of my hand was used to wipe the, newly formed, beads of sweat that dripped down my forehead. _

_Silence then filled the air, and nothing seemed to move. For a few seconds it felt like only me in the world. Then, the black clouds filled the dark skies and thunder echoed throughout the now changed scenery of a field. In the middle of the field stood a single white flower, swaying kindly, overpowering the newest windstorm. _

_Drip. I narrowed my eyes in the direction of the flower. Drip. Another fell, adding even more confusion. I carefully stood up and made my way over to the flower. Drip. The closer I got, the more metallic and sticky the air around me felt, and the more I knew I was right. I scrunched up my nose in disgust when I saw that the white flower had received a few red dots on its beautiful petals. Another crackle of thunder boomed throughout the fields. _

_In a few seconds, the flower was drenched in that sticky substance, and a high-pitched screech filled the empty grasslands. A pitch I was oh too familiar with. "Ana?!"_

* * *

I shot up from bed, nearly slamming my head on the nearby concrete along the way. My body struggled to get air as I gasped frantically, shaking to try to keep myself from missing a breath. For once, it felt good to breathe in the air from the walls of Sinclair.

Once I was calm enough, I brought my legs to the edge of the bed, gluing them onto the floor as my elbows dug into my thighs and my hands gripped my hair violently. The warm tears danced behind my shut eyes and I clenched my jaw in order to send them back.

I must have been in that position for a while because once the guards came to take us to lunch, I could barely move. It took all the strength that I had stored inside, but I made it to the lunch hall on time.

I took my seat at the normal table, the one crammed in the back corner against the moldy walls, and sighed, scanning around for that beautiful head of blonde hair. It wasn't long before she arrived, and when she did, a devilish grin spread across my lips. She was fun to mess with, and quite possibly the only good thing about Sinclair.

She looked down at the paper in her small hands, then back up at me and smiled. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she took a seat next to me and scanned her paper. She pushed a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear and smiled once more.

"I thought that we could play a game. To find out more about each other." She said, speaking softly and observing my actions.

I crossed my arms over my chest, pushing aside the need to scratch these itchy prison clothes, and huffed. "What happened to 'Oh no! He's going to skin me alive!'?"

Her cheeks flushed a sweet pink color and she looked away. "Only trying to be safe here." I rolled my eyes and motioned for her to continue. "Okay, so it's called twenty-five questions. And what we do is that one of us reads all the questions, and the other has to answer, and then we switch. Ready?" I nodded and she giggled, adding a little clap at the end of it. "Okay, one. Do you have any pets?"

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Out of the over trillion questions in the universe, you ask about my pets?" She nodded and I sighed. "I had a pet goldfish named Nemo before I left. I think he's dead now. I never fed him, I don't know how he made it this far, if he did."

She giggled that adorable giggle of hers and smiled. "Okay, two. When was the last time you took a shower?"

"A month ago," I chortled at the face she made but shook my head. "No. Last night, the water was super hot, it was perfect."

"Ew I thought you were serious, anyway. What did your last text message say, and who was it to?"

That question was enough to cause me to take a deep breath. Tears threatened to spill once again, but I wouldn't let them out, especially in front of Bubbles. "I don't remember." I mumbled sternly, hiding back any unwanted emotion. She blinked slowly, her face filled with curiosity.

"We can talk-"

"No. You're smart, you know that there is a fine line between being insane and being a criminal, right?" Her sky blue eyes faded navy as she nodded.

"Too bad they go together when it comes to you, huh?" I could feel my nostrils flail at the bluntness of her words, and her tone showed that she was serious. My teeth clenched as I stood up from the table and walked toward an empty desk away from her. She had things to say, she can keep them to herself. If only she knew...

* * *

_Bubbles_

* * *

After the incident with Boomer during lunch, which I now totally and completely accept as my fault, my day had gone downhill. Another patient had been admitted, her name was Ms. Bellum, the mop of auburn curls that was sneaking around yesterday, and she claimed her innocence with screams and kicks, I had a few bruises from when I attempted to sedate her.

After that, I ended up delivering the pajamas to everyone on floor three, even Boomer who just sat and stared at me until I left. And to make it all worse, the rain poured down on me as I walked home. Blossom had stayed late and tonight was Buttercup's night off, so it was just me and the thick rain tonight.

Well it WAS just me, until a black car cruised next to me and rolled their window down. "Hey there, Bubs. Glad I caught you, need a ride home? I don't want you sick for our date on Friday." It was Mike. I looked around at the dark skies and sighed, nodding my head softly. He smiled sweetly and stepped out of the car, placing a blanket over me and walking me to the passengers side.

"Thank you so much!" I mumbled through purple lips and chattering teeth.

"No problem, a good deed for a good deed, no? Think of this as a thank you for agreeing to go out with me." The blue in his eyes sparkled and a chuckle erupted from the back of his throat, causing my cheeks to flush.

"I a-actually want to go out on a date with you, it's no f-favor. If anything you're h-helping me, I've had a stressful couple of weeks, I need a day off, and being with a cute guy is just a b-bonus." Now it was his turn to blush. "Oh, and just keep driving down this road. 2242 L-langton Rd is where I live."

He followed my instruction and we were there in a couple of minutes. For awhile, we sat in the comfort of our silence before he looked at my driveway and smiled. "Want me to walk you?" I nodded and he opened his door, and then mine.

The rain continued to pelt through the blanket as we ran through the puddles and onto my porch. Our eyes met for only a second and then we both looked away. I loved how shy he was, it added to all his other perfect features.

"I... Uh, guess I should get going, now." He said, his gaze not leaving the tip of his shoe. I giggled and he met my gaze, shooting me a half-smile and then looking down once more.

"H-hey, thanks. I'm really g-grateful." I gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek then handed back his blanket. "I can't wait for our date on F-friday!" I shouted.

He waved and nodded. "I know! Hopefully this rain clears up by then, see ya!" He got into his car and started the engine, then sped off.

"Me too..." I huffed under my shivering breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah I wrote this and it wasn't quite what I had in mind, but it is good, in my opinion at least. Hopefully you guys like it, and I can't thank all off you enough.  
**

* * *

**Boomer**

* * *

You'd think that a place as expensive, well kept, and dimly lit as this could afford sound proof walls, if only. With the bitterness of this evening's storm and the frantic screams from the cells around me, it was almost impossible for any sane person to sleep.

I couldn't blame them, though most of them have been locked up in here their whole lives, they probably don't even remember what rain feels like. God I loved the rain, Ana did too, that's probably why we worked so well together... Look at you, Boomer, you sound crazy, stop thinking about her! It's done, it's over with, and now you're facing life in an insane asylum for it.

I groaned and flopped back on the stale, smelly, mattress. Who knows? Maybe I really am crazy. Maybe I really did just imagine everything. No! Stop! Don't doubt yourself! God I sound like a fucking schizophrenic, I need to get out of here, and fast.

I stood up, and sighed, trying my hardest to block out the screams of my oh-so-lovely neighbors as I paced from one side of the cell to another. My short mental breakdown has put to an end when I heard my name being called in the halls. "Boomer!"

I cautiously inched my way behind the metal doors and peaked through the little bars. "Psst, Boomer!" There it was again. I looked around the halls, only to find them completely empty. Well. There goes my sanity. "Blondie! Over here, straight ahead. Room 3-16."

I looked up, eyebrows knitted together, and was met by outrageous red curls. "I'm sorry, I don't talk to criminals, or lunatics." I joked, causing the voice to scoff.

"Shouldn't that be my worry about you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Haha very funny, do you get joy out of making people feel like shit?"

"I wasn't trying to... Whatever. I'm Jenny Hale, now ex, reporter for the Citysville Inquirer and I've been studying your case. I need to ask to a few questions that will clear some puzzle pieces up."

Have you ever felt so mad, that you could feel your heart pumping not just in your chest, but in your whole body. Well, that's how I felt when I found out who my lovely new neighbor was. "Are you fucking kidding me? No! I don't have to answer anything. I'm not under a court of law."

The hair seemed to take a few steps back, probably offended by my words. "Trust me, you're going to want to hear this."

I chewed on the inside of my lip for awhile before finally allowing her to talk. "Have you been in the basement anywhere from yesterday to last week?"

I shook my head. "Patients aren't allowed in the basement. Why?"

If hair could smile, I'm sure this is what it'd look like. "Wait till you hear this."

No one really knows what happened after our conversation. One minute they were fine, everything was normal, well as normal as things could get at Sinclair. Next, the sound of thunder rolled by, followed by the flickering of the lights in the halls and rooms, and then pitch black darkness. Bloodcurdling screams were set off and the place drove into a state of mass hysteria, that's when flashes of red lights filled the halls and every cell door sprung open.

* * *

_Bubbles_

* * *

Luckily I didn't have to walk to work this evening, Mike had called be to let me know he was picking me up, the weather was intense. It hadn't stopped raining since last night and It was starting to worry me. I spent all night awake because of the thunder, a big fear of mine since I was a kid, and I can only imagine how the patients felt.

By the time I got to work the rain had begun to clear up, but I didn't get my hopes up, seeing as that the Weather Forecast said there was a storm passing by. I thanked Mike for the ride and walked into Blossom's office, surprised to find Harley in her chair.

"Oh, Bubbles! Sweetie. Your sister is at a meeting with Ms. Keene and all the other major representatives of the institution." I nodded slightly as a conversation with Blossom on this subject reappeared in my memory.

"Got you!" Harley giggled and I took my seat on the counter. As she talked to me, her snow like hair would swing like she did. The wrinkles that defined her age smiled when she did and laughed with her as well. She was one of the most adorable old ladies I've ever met.

We talked for about an hour, until Blossom came back, and when she did, Harley went back to delivering the clothes. Blossom sat quiet, well quieter than usual, at her desk, running her hand through her straight hair repeatedly. Her face read that she didn't want to talk about it, but her body screamed the opposite.

"Hey, Bloss, you alright?" I asked, hoping to get some words out of her, instead she simply shook her head and pretended to be reading over some paper work. I sighed and sat quietly in the corner with nothing to entertain me expect the catchy lyrics to Katy Perry's newest single that played in my head.

It wasn't until the monstrous roar of thunder vibrated throughout the walls that I was back into reality. Blossom was brought away from her train of thought as well.

Suddenly, the lights shut off, leaving Blossom and I awestruck. This had never happened before, but we were told what to do in case it does, and it wasn't until the red emergency lights turned on that we took action.

Upon opening the door, deafening screams filled the dark halls. "I need to find Ms. Keene!" Blossom yelled. I shook my head.

"I'll find her! Go make sure everyone is safe, in one place, and calmed down." Blossom's gaze lingered, but she nodded and took off in the direction of the crowd.

I made my way through the halls, one hand glued to the wall to avoid unwanted injuries, and finally ended up at Keene's office, surprised to see it open. That meant she wasn't there. I sighed and began to walk the other way, until I bumped into something, or should I say someone.

"Bubbles!" I knew that voice, it was Louis. "I'm so scared, Bubbles!" I shifted uncomfortably as he wrapped his arms around me. I patted his back softly and he smiled, pushing a strip of my blonde hair behind my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine. His breath smelled of cigarettes as he pushed me up against the wall and whispered, "I've been waiting so long for this moment."

I opened my mouth to scream, but it was almost immediately covered by his. I tried everything in my nature to try to get him off of me, but nothing worked. He overpowered me. Not only did his height give him an advantage, but his muscle did as well.

His hand soon found my thigh and I squeaked. I could feel him laugh into the horrid kiss as his rough hand found its way up my skirt. At this point, I didn't bother trying to hold back the tears. I was seconds away from being raped in the hallway of a mental asylum by a sex-crazed lunatic, it was something worth crying about. What happened next was more of a blur.

* * *

**Boomer**

* * *

I don't know what came over me, I really don't. Maybe it was seeing my old friend be held up on a wall against her will. Maybe it was how all I could picture was Ana whimpering and begging to be saved. I wasn't usually one to hurt others, but seeing her weak and defenseless like that broke me. All the anger that boiled inside me from the moment I walked through those doors was taken out on him.

I ripped him away from Bubbles and before he could even stutter, I nailed him straight in the nose, satisfied with the crunch. He held his nose and I smirked, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Soon after followed a kick to the gut and a face full of cement flooring.

"Stop!" She cried as she struggled to wrap her tiny arms around me. "I don't want you to kill him! No one deserves to die, no matter how scummy they are."

I could feel her heart beating frantically and sighed. I wanted to kill him, I honestly did, but if Bubbles voted against it, so did I.

"Thank you, for saving me." She whispered as she hugged me tighter. I smirked up at her, and she smiled. It was a perfect moment, but everyone knows that good things come to an end.

"Emergency Generators are working." Ms. Keene screaming throughout the halls. Bubbles' heart stopped for a second, as did mine, when her eyes met with those cold grey-blue eyes. "Guards, take Boomer to solitary confinement for the week. Also bring Louis to the Nurse's office. Bubbles and I are going to have a very serious conversation."

Bubbles let go of me and went away to follow Ms. Keene and I was being pushed into solitary confinement. I guess that's what you get for being a good person.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, guys! I am so so so sorry that I didn't update like I promised, these last few days have been hectic. I found out that I'm moving, yet AGAIN, I'm starting to realize how fake the people I consider "friends" are, and I finally told the guy I like that I liked him, and I think he may like me back because he was trying to make plans to take me out on Sunday, but I was busy so poo :( Anyways enough personal business, ON WITH THE SHOW!  
Hope you guys enjoy, the story will start getting interesting real soon, trust me!**

**PLus, do you guys like the half Bubbles half Boomer chapters? Or should I keep It strictly Bubbles? Letmeknow **

* * *

_Bubbles_

* * *

My hand sat on my lap as I gulped and tried to avoid direct eye contact with Ms. Keene. In the five minutes we had been in her office, our talk had consisted of her smoking and my constant shuffling in the metal chair. It wasn't until the butt of her cigarette was out, and she blew her last puff of air, that she spoke.

"Ms. Utonium, I have been receiving, not complaints but repeated statements from various people, not to mention the cameras I have set up around that cafeteria, that you and Mr. Jojo have been getting real close."

I nodded slowly and spoke carefully. "He only speaks to me because he doesn't really understand the other patients. I'm pretty sure that soon he'll go crazy and leave me behind."

Her red lips spread into a thin line and she narrowed her eyebrows. "Let's hope so, Ms. Utonium, I would hate to file the paperwork for a worker-patient relationship, especially for someone who is going on a date with my son at the end of the week."

That's right! She's his mom, I totally forgot about that, crap! "Don't worry, Ms. Keene. My feelings toward Boomer are completely platonic, I'm actually really looking forward to going on my date with Mike on Friday."

"That better be the case, Ms. Utonium." Her tone was harsh and strict, like when a mother scolds at you for doing something wrong. It was almost enough to make me cry. "Now get out." She waved her hands to dismiss our talk and I abruptly stood up and left. Talk about the most awkward moment of my life.

* * *

After that conversation, the week had gone by in a blur. Lunch hour dragged on without Boomer and Louis' constant pestering was almost beginning to drive me insane. Other than that, my days were a jumbled mess of blurriness.

As for right now, I stood in front of my mirror, modeling on different outfits to my best friend in preparation for my date. "Whaddaya think, Rob? Too formal?" It was a tight, form-fitting light blue dress that reached only mid-thigh. My hair was recently straightened and left to flow down my back, being held with nothing but a blue bobby pin.

Once her gaze was ripped from her phone, she whistled and nodded enthusiastically. "That's the one!" She nearly screeched. I took a deep breath and pushed my blond hair back one last time. The knock on the door was enough to cause the both of us to squeal.

"He's early! I don't even have my make-up or shoes on!" I ran toward my closet and picked out a nice pair of white flats. I grabbed my purse on the way back and adorned my lips with lip gloss, then hugged Robin goodbye.

"I'll be here when you get back!" She called as I headed for the door. I rolled my eyes at her and quickly fixed up my hair before opening the door.

Mike's eyes widened at the closeness between us as I closed the door. He gulped nervously and I couldn't help but giggle. Once he took a step back and led me to the car, I fully admired him. His brown hair hung lazily above his deep blue eyes, which were brought out by the dark blue shirt and black slacks that he wore.

He had told me that he reserved a table at one of the most exclusive restaurants in Citysville. Why? I don't know, but I did know that it was an extremely classy place. The drive too consisted of comforting silences and awkward sing-a-longs to the newest music on the radio.

"Let me get the door for you!" He insisted as he parked the car and hurried to open the door. I was fan-girling on the inside, no boy had ever opened the door for me, and it was extremely chivalrous. He held out his hand and I gratefully accepted.

The restaurant was right around the corner, but I could smell the food from the moment the car door was opened for me. All I could do was smile, it was a symbol of my gratitude plus I didn't feel like talking just yet.

When the door was opened, the staff were greeted with a calming _ding, _and small waitress with bright blue hair greeted us. "Do you have a reservation?" She asked, her light, frail voice contradicting the loud personality that was given off by her tattoos.

"Yes. Reservation for two under Keene." It took all the strength that my body had _not_ to shudder against the mention of the name.

Her green eyes scanned the seating chart before her and she smiled. "Ah, right here. Come, follow me." Mike followed after her and I trailed behind. My eyes drifted from table to table as I recognized a wide array of familiar faces, each shooting me suggestive looks. My cheeks began to feel warm and I nearly tripped over myself when we arrived at the table, which was in corner, away from many of the other restaurant dwellers.

"Here are your menus," she said as she passed us both a laminated copy. "And can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll just take a water," I mumbled.

"Make that two waters."

"Alrighy then, I'll give you few minutes to think and I'll get back with your drinks. My name is Amy, by the way, and I'll be your server for tonight, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." And with that, she was gone, and the awkward took over once again.

"I'm sorry if-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Don't worry, I'm not out on dates very often, they always end up in some complete disaster and, ironically enough, my date ends up fleeing out the ladies bathroom window." His tone was humorous, but his smile was hinting something completely different.

"Yeah… I'm not such a hot date either." I said, hoping to catch his attention.

Mike leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin on the palm of his hands. "I would very much like to know how Bubbles Utonium, head cheerleader of Townsville High, was not a hot date!"

My eyes drifted away from him and I giggled as Amy came back into view. "Ooh, time to order!" Mike rolled his eyes and ordered a 5oz steak as did I. Contrary to popular belief, I was one of those girls who stuffed my face like there was no tomorrow.

As Amy left to place our orders, he laughed and flashed that adorable smile of his. "So you aren't a hot date because you have an appetite, c'mon."

I scoffed. "I never said it was because of that! It was because of how I would embarrass my dates afterwards… Let's just leave it at most guys don't like when girls burp louder than them… in public."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Utonium. This one time, I was out at Olive Garden with this girl I was head over heels for, and as the food was coming to the table, I was getting up and I kind of bumped into the host and yeah… She was taking spaghetti sauce out of her hair, and third degree burns for a whole week. I never got a call back." At that, I couldn't help but laugh, I had some embarrassing stories, but nothing that compared to this.

That's how the whole night played out, us sharing previous infamous date stories as we laughed at each other. For the first time in forever, I felt like nothing could ever go wrong, but with all the personal stuff that kept piling onto of one another, I knew that it wouldn't last.

* * *

**Boomer**

* * *

White walls and piss stains. That summed up my previous week at Sinclair. Solitary confinement seemed a lot more interesting on television. I never thought I'd be happy to see my guard, or escort as I call her, again.

"Buttercup! My man! Long time no see, I missed you!" Her eyes narrowed toward me and I flashed a cheeky smile. "It was worth a try, it was so boring all by myself this past week. My only friend was my piss bucket."

She sighed deeply, the same sigh a tired mom would give their annoying kid at midnight. "Look, Blondie. I'm not in the mood for this." Her broad shoulders, short hair, and lack of feminine structure would've given anyone a guess at her gender, but once she talked, her voice was contradicting and mellow. Unless you piss her off, and I learned that the hard way.

I've been stuck in this asylum for almost two months now and the only shreds of sanity I hold are when I talk with her or Bubbles, and boy did I miss that girl. This last week that I spent lost in my train of thoughts cleared up a few things for me; Ana was gone, and I would never see her again. Bubbles bared the exact personality that I had learned to love in Ana. I needed to get out of this shit hole, _and_ I needed to tell Bubbles the truth.

Lucky for me, the wicked bitch of the asylum called for me during lunch time, so I had an entire hour to talk to Bubbles. I took a set at our usual table and drummed my fingers against the warm metal table. A few seconds later, the chair in front of me scraped across the floor, and I raised my gaze, honestly disappointed at the woman before me.

"Killer boy, I have something to tell you." Her thick New Yorker accent rung through my ears and I sighed, she used it as an indication to continue. "I might have a way to bust us outa here." That was barely above a whisper, but I swear it echoed louder than any conversation in the cafeteria, except for the familiar giggles that came from the far end of the cafeteria.

All the patients turned their heads to find Bubbles laughing into Mike's shoulder as he struggled to keep a straight face. My jaw clenched at the sight, and soon followed my fists. I never liked that guy, he always sent me a weird vibe, a sort of gay vibe. _Not _that I have anything against gays, I just have something against him! It's simple really.

"Whoa, you look like you're about to kill someone." Jenny said, which caused my body to almost instantly calm down. The last thing I need was to get sent to therapy with Dr. Robin for looking harmful.

"I… No. I wish. It's… complicated." She nodded and pressed the matter no more.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes until the chair next to mine was occupied by the fresh sent of spring… and cologne. "Hey Boomer! Hi, um…"

"Jenny."

"Jenny. Cool. Hi Jenny, I'm Bubbles!"

Jenny nodded, but said no more. She knew that I had something to tell Bubbles, I had talked with her about it on the night of the power outage, and she respected it, so she excused herself to go get food.

"Who's she?" Bubbles asked in a serious tone. I licked my dry lips and shook my head.

"Jenny." I replied. She knew I was going to say something. Her eyes filled with worry, and for some reason I felt all-powerful because of it. "So. Mike."

Her thin lips spread into a straight line and she rolled her blue eyes at me. "My date went great, thanks for asking Boomer. I have another one this weekend." Her reply was cold and blunt, but had no effect on me.

"I don't like him." Plain and clear as day.

"I don't care." She challenged. Her eyes were now filled with that sort of _I'm better than you _attitude that she held, and it drove me fucking insane.

"Stay away from him."

"Funny, he said the same about you."

I raised an eyebrow at her. She was trying to piss me off, and quite frankly, it was working. "Have fun on your date." I hissed, sarcasm soaking up every inch of my sentence.

"I don't like your attitude!" She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't see you in a week and you treat me like crap."

"Well, _princess_, I don't like your actions, and we both know that neither of those things are going to change." With one last sharp breath, she stood up and made her way over to the back table, joined a couple of seconds later by Mike. Ooh, if looks could kill… I can't believe I was about to tell her, I don't even think I can trust the only sane person I talk to, this is bullshit.

"Ouch, bud." Jenny spoke as she laid her tray down on the table. I stared down at the glop of mush and shook my head. "The hostility over here was crazy, you guys were the center of attention for a couple minutes, the guards looked like they were about to pounce on you."

I said nothing, and that was enough for her. As the hour rolled on, I got to know more about my future escape partner, little things. Such as, she has two daughters, at her young age of twenty five, and that her mother was the secretary for the mayor of Townsville. She lived in a small apartment with her husband and daughters, and they lived a happy life.

I said very little about myself though. I gave my age, my favorite color, and briefly mentioned Ana, before changing the subject to something else. She understood, and in those thirty minutes, that's what I learned to like about her. Sure she was loud, nosy, and obnoxious, but she knew when to stop, that and was enough for me. I couldn't have asked for a better escape partner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Late Night updattteeeee! There's a LOT going on in this chapter, and the next few ones as well, but don't fret, even though it looks like the story may be coming to an end, IT's not!haha!**

**Anyways this chapter you guys get to learn about Ana! I know you guys are so eager to know about her so here it is, without further ado!  
CHAPTER 7! (2,028 words without the Authors note, BOO YEAH!) Sorry If it seemed rushed, I felt like it did**

* * *

_Bubbles_

* * *

"Are you okay? You look tired." My eldest sister commented when I walked into the room. I flashed a smile and laid down on one of the patients bed.

"I'm tired~" I whined as I shut my eyes. Blossom chuckled and smiled.

"I can see that, Bubbles. What were you up to yesterday?" She asked in hopes of making conversation.

"Date." I commented as I rubbed my stomach. "I'm hungry."

"Whoa, Date? You never told me were dating someone." She said, both baffled and dumbfounded. I shrugged which caused her to poke me with her foot. "Bubbles, I'm not kidding! You're dating someone?"

I sighed. "Mike."

"Really? I didn't think he got out much." Blossom said out loud, more to herself though.

"Well now he does, this was our second date. I think he might be asking me to be his girlfriend soon." I squeaked, but sill lay motionless on the bed.

"Congratulations! Hopefully I'll be an auntie real soon!" At this I stopped my childish laughter and raised my eyebrow at her.

"No!"

"Only teasing, Hun." Blossom laughed, and after that our conversation fell short. She's been more distant these past few days, and it worries me, but I wouldn't dare to ask how things are going. She's already got enough on her plate, she doesn't need her nagging sister at her side.

A knock on the door was enough for me to sit up and direct my eyes toward the person entering. To my luck, it was Boomer. I sighed and removed myself from the bed.

"Ahh, is it Saturday again already?" Blossom asked when he sat down and raised her arm towards her.

"Yep! And I need double the check up, solitary confinement did not do me good. Plus I missed my attractive doctor." She laughed at his joke as she wrapped the machine around his arm to take his blood pressure.

I sighed. He hadn't talked to me since our argument, and I kinda missed him. His stupid jokes, his perverted ways, everything about him was just so lovable. Buttercup must've caught the look I was giving and motioned for me to come next to her.

We stayed quiet for a bit until Buttercup excused the both of us into the hall for a second.

"That kid is driving me insane! Pretty soon, I'm gonna be the newest patient here." She joked as she leaned on the wall. My eyes drifted to the floor and she sighed. "He talks about you... A lot."

I ripped my gaze from the floor and met my sister's. "Really? What does he say?"

Her lips twitched into a small smile. "He says you're beautiful, and he may have finally found the one. That he's going to ask you to be his girlfriend and that these dates have made him a better an than he ever was before."

My smile dropped. I could've sworn the news was about Boomer. I know Mike and I are good, so I don't bother asking about him. "Oh."

"Boomer does too, well used too. These last two days he's been quiet, which is strange." I frowned. Our argument must have effected him more than I thought. "I suggest you talk to him, get old Pinkie there to give you two a few minutes before I have to take him."

_Ooh that sounds like a plan._

* * *

**Boomer**

* * *

Blossom had just finished recording her results and say quietly at her desk, skimming through the piles of paperwork around her. I kicked my feet against the tiles which earned a giggle from the doctor.

"What?"

"It's nothing. You and Bubbles are just so alike." She said, but continued her work. I groaned internally, as much as I hated being in my cell, being in the nurses office was worse. Needles scared the _shit_ out of me.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and in stepped the other two sisters. It was pretty easy to tell that they were sisters. Their eye colors and hair were different, but their facial structures were not. They were all attractive, don't get me wrong, but I preferred blondes.

I stared aimlessly at the poster about healthy living that decorated the wall, and waited for Buttercup to take me away again. Hmmm... Their dad must have had a thing with B names.

It wasn't until the door shut again, that I realized Bubbles and I were alone. She looked up at me, and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I was stupid and I needed to get that out of my system. I'm sorry..."

I was awestruck, I honestly didn't think she would apologize this soon. Oh well, just goes to show. "No worries, Bubs." I said with a shrug.

"I um- heard... From a little birdie, that you had something to talk to me about." She said. Her innocent blue eyes were enough to get me to involuntarily nod, and sigh afterwards.

I chewed on the bottom of my lip as I tried to word what I had to say. "Um... Would you believe me if I said I didn't do it?" Her eyes widened and she gulped. She didn't know wether to answer or not, and I could tell she was nervous. "Well, I didn't fucking do it!"

"I... I believe you..." She muttered, almost inaudibly. I smiled softly at her and sighed.

"I... I couldn't have. My... My fiancée was one of those three. I couldn't... Ana... She was... Is... My life, my joy, my happiness. My everything. And now she's gone!" My breathing was rigid and I shut my eyes to keep the tears from falling. "I would never do anything to hurt my princess. We... I... I was going to be a dad... I..." I clenched my jaw, and my fists. "My alibi didn't match up. I had gone out drinking with the boys after an argue meant we had-" I always thought crying was weak, I guess I can officially call myself weak. You can go right along and tell it to the world, Boomer is a crybaby!

I felt her small hand caress mine. "Oh, Boomer." She breathed, almost as if it hurt her too. "You don't have to keep telling me if you don't want to..." There was a longing in her voice, I knew I had to continue.

"No, I need to get this off my chest. It's nice to find someone who will believe me and listen to what I have to say." I took a deep, shaky breath and pushed my bangs back. "I left my phone at home that night. She had called, over a dozen times... I- she... I came home and she was gone. Nowhere to be seen. I tried asking my neighbors, they called me a monster and slammed the door. They told me the police were on the way and I panicked. I ran- but you can't run fast enough in this world, Bubbles! You can't!"

She didn't hesitate. Once I finished, she wrapped her arms around me, and I couldn't help but do the same. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, catching the hint of her strawberry shampoo, the same one that Ana used. They were a like in more ways than one, and it only made me wonder... How?

"Bubbles. I have another patient." Blossom called from the other side of the door. Bubbles groaned, which caused me to chuckle. She hugged me one last time and led me to the door. I took this time to wipe any evidence of me crying from my face before Buttercup or Blossom saw me.

"Your cold should be gone in three to five days, Mr. Jojo!" She said as she opened the door. I rolled my eyes at her and nodded.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to get plenty of rest." I retorted. She smiled.

"You do that!" I nodded as I walked next to her sister, to my cell, a smirk plastered on my lips.

* * *

_Bubbles_

* * *

I told Blossom that he was innocent, and surprisingly, she believed me. She said something about him being too normal to be a psychotic killer, and the more I thought of it, the more it seemed true.

It was nice to know that I wasn't sitting next to someone that could potentially kill me one day. But the question still reminded, and I couldn't help but to freak out a bit about it.

"Boom, if it wasn't you, than who was it?" I asked out of the blue, interrupting the argument him and Jenny were having about the cafeteria food here.

The two went silent and I gulped, knowing that this was serious. "Well, I have a couple ideas, but you might now like them." He said, as his eyes drifted toward the guards. I rolled my eyes at his claim.

"C'mon, really? His mom owns this stupid place, I doubt he'd do that. Besides he's too innocent." I huffed, ending the rest of that accusation.

"His innocence is what makes me doubt him. But, it has to be someone that works here. The other day, during the storm, Jenny found two more skinned bodies in the basement, right by Dr. Madrazo's office. One can only put two and two together, Bubs."

I gulped. The killer _works_ here. Oh lord Jesus, I am going to to die here! "Um... That's scary." I muttered, making eye contact with the ground.

"It's like, sweetie. We'll protect you, though. Don't worry." Jenny said with a wink. I chuckled and Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right! More like I'll protect you!" He said.

"Come on, Blondie. Who'd be scared of a big teddy bear like you, eh?" She joked.

Boomer smirked as he kicked his feet onto the table. "Hmm.. I'd say about three quarters of the cafeteria, to be precise." His shoulders did a sort of shimmy of victory as Jenny purses her lips.

Over the course of these past few days, I could see that Boomer and Jenny had become close. In a brother and sister kind of way, but one can never be too sure. Not like I care or anything though, since I'm dating Mike... Well I _do_ care. A little bit too much.

Not like I was going to him anyways, and even if I wanted too, I still couldn't. He was a patient, and I was a worker, it would never work out. _Ever!_ So I'll just keep my mouth shut and out of trouble.

The rest of lunch was spent in random conversations about Jenny and Boomer's lives outside of the asylum and what they liked to do. I had minimal input, since I was so lost in my thoughts. It wasn't until a hand found its way to my thigh, and squeezed, that I was brought back into the real world.

"The guards just announced that tomorrow we are having a movie night, so we could all be rounded up in case of another power outage due to the big storm that's coming." Boomer whispered into my ear, causing chills to run down my spine.

I blinked at him and nodded. "Yes."

He chuckled. "Yes? That's all you can say?" I opened my mouth to speak, but he stopped me. "_'I'm dating someone, we can't be seen together, you are just so handsome, Boomer, blah blah blah!_'" He teased in a high pitched tone, which got him a punch in his shoulder from me and a chortle from Jenny.

After that, the patients were sent back to their rooms, and I was alone to wonder in the halls. I was so tempted to check out the basement levels, but there was no possible way that I could get past Ms. Keene and her damned security cameras.

I decided it'd be best to wait until the movie tomorrow to look further into it. As I said my goodbyes to the staff, my eyes caught a glimpse through one of the windows and I sighed.

It was raining, again, fantastic!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys... sorry I haven't updated in a while... family problems, but hey *shrugs.* I'm back.  
And next week im getting my OWN internet (I don't have to steal my neighbors anymore!) Its wonderful! Plus I can finally play on PSN again, I'm so excited!  
Anyways, to make up for my long absence, I m updating this chapter, half way done with writing chapter 9 (should be up tomorrow), and already have the idea for10.  
PLUS I'm starting a short story, no more than ten chapters, about Boomer and Bubbles, but it's humorous, Im calling it** _"The Not-So Gay Best Friend" _**and the inspiration goes to the movie GBF (2013) If you get a chance, watch it, it's hilarious XD**.**  
**

**AUTHOR's NOTE!:This story is going to take a turn on the dark side real fast and a lot of stuff won't make sense until the end. That being said, I am changing the rating up for chapter 10, so it will no longer be located in T but in M! Keep and eye out for that! Other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

_Bubbles_

I never realized how cold rain could get until now. It was actually kind of pathetic that I was the only one out of the three sisters without a car. Blossom was paid a substantial amount of money for being a nurse, Buttercup had side jobs, ones that I was not too proud of, and then there was me. I worked as a fill in, so my pay wasn't very good compared to the others with fixed positions, but I didn't complain I love my job.

I brought the sleeves of my cardigan to my fists in attempt to keep every inch of my body in at least an inch of warmth. It's days like this when I realized how far away I live from the asylum. It was a thirty minute walk, a like ten to fifteen minute drive. I mean, I've walked farther, it's just hard when rain is pouring down at you like it's nobody's business.

Only a few seconds after that, the first lightning struck, followed by the booming roar of the thunder. Two of my least favorite sounds in the world. At this point, not only was I shaking from the cold, but from the fear as well, and it wasn't until my knight in shining armor showed up that I sighed in relief.

"Whoa, this time you're really soaking." He said with a calm smile as he pulled his car up beside me. Mike ran to the back of the car, grabbed a couple of towels, and handed me one, then placed one on the seat. "This is my bother's car, I don't want to mess it up, you know?"

I was shivering once again, too occupied to care, but all that ran through my head was that strange feeling of déjà vu. He would crack jokes, I would smile while defrosting, and then we would talk about our days. The usual.

My eyes scanned the roads that we passed, and I opened my mouth as we sped down the streets. "I thought you wouldn't mind that I drop my brother's car off at home and take mine.

I nodded and relaxed, slowly drifting away from my conscious state. It had been a trying day at work, just with Boomer finally telling me his past my head was full to the brim. I honestly hoped that Mike would hurry so that I could go home and sleep.

The drive to his house was quiet and short, probably because he didn't want to wake me. He opened the door for me and I smiled, half-asleep as I grabbed onto him for support.

His house was a modern house, a couple stories high with tall elegant glass windows adorning the second floor. His door was glass as well, but he explained to me that his neighborhood was dangerous, so he made sure it was bulletproof, along with all the other windows in his house.

"Well, here you are!" He said once he finished unlocking the door. "Welcome to Casa De Mike!" He flung his keys onto a nearby couch and signaled for me to sit down, which I did. "I'll just go get the keys from my room. Would you like some tea? A change of clothes maybe?" I nodded at both things and he skipped off.

My eyes drifted across the the well decorated room. It had a brilliant balance of black and white, with a touch of vivid colors here and there. For instance, his couches were red, and his kitchen was a purplish theme. It all tied together really well, I liked it.

"Here. Bathroom is the last door to your right down this hall." He said as he handed me a neat pile of clothes. "I'll go make the tea." I made my way cautiously down the hall. It wasn't that I don't trust him, it's just that ever since I was a kid, coming to someone's house for the first time frightened me.

I changed into one of his shirts, that reached down to my knees and a pair of boxer shorts. I then tied my hair back into a messy bun and headed back into the living room. Mike had just finished making the tea and the house was filled with a calming herbal smell.

"Thanks." I said, as I took a seat on the couch once again, and cupped the tea in my hands.

"You're welcome." He said. After awhile he smiled at me. "You look adorable with my clothes on." I giggled at his comment, rolled my eyes, and took a sip of the tea.

"Please, I look like a hot mess, don't be silly." From my lips escaped a yawn, to which he responded with a confused frown.

"You're tired?" He asked softly. I nodded and yawned once more. I was about ready to go home, and that herbal sent wasn't helping.

"Can I tidy up real fast before we go?" I asked, wanting to splash some water on my face. He nodded and I stood and walked to the bathroom.

The walk there was pretty decent. I spent most of it admiring the gigantic hallways of his house. I guess being the grandson of the owner of a mental asylum had its perks. I giggled to myself and splashed a bit of cold water in my face.

I stared at my reflection for awhile as I gripped the porcelain sink. The way my blonde hairs poked out of my imperfect bun, and how lost I looked in clothes that didn't belong to me. For some reason I just felt, unlike myself. I glared at my reflection and frowned. For some reason I felt... Sad.

I decided against talking to myself too long and sighed. "Might as well stop being a rude guest, Bubbles." I muttered to myself with a yawn.

The walk back was a bit harder. My pace began to slow down and an overwhelming wave of nausea drown me. I bent forward, supporting my upper body with my hands on my knees. A few seconds later, my knees gave out, and I fell face first onto the tile flooring as I let out a dry croak:

"Mike!"

It was barely audible, but I knew that if he couldn't hear it, he would eventually see me. Then, my mind began to grow blurry and it became harder for my eyelids to stay open. The last thing I saw, before passing out, were a pair of scarlet stained rain boots.

* * *

Robin

I groaned as I slammed my door shut and flicked my shoes off all before flopping down on my bed and sighing. It had been a long day today at work, and with what Bubbles told me earlier, I couldn't help but be overwhelmed by fear. The killer was still out there, probably about to skin his next victim.

I shuddered at the gruesome thoughts and images that filled my head and shot up. I walked toward the nearest drawer, picked some pajamas, and headed into the shower. I hummed quietly to the radio that played loudly in my bedroom and finished my shower a few minutes after that.

I got dressed and grabbed a silver Pop-tart package from my pantry. "Let's see what's on tv." I muttered to myself as I turned it on.

Living by yourself does have its pros and cons. The pros include, walking around with no pants, all the food is yours, and the bathroom is all to yourself. The cons would be watching scary movies by yourself, being alone ninety percent of the time, and having no one to talk to after work. I preferred living alone, but having a roommate might be fun.

Being so lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed what movie was on, and cringed when my eyes made contact with the screen. It was a movie about clowns who killed people, one of my biggest fears since I was a kid. I was too lost in my thoughts that I almost missed the loud, excessive banging at my door.

My body jumped, the reaction of any sane person, and I grabbed my blanket while I inched my way toward the door.

"Robin! Open up!" I knew that voice. I knew those hysterical screams, they came from one person and one person only; Bubbles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well! Chapter 9! Not as good as the others, but I can assure you, that 10 is going to have you guys hating me for weeks.**

**That's all I have to say, peace!**

* * *

_Bubbles_

It had been an hour since I arrived at Robin's apartment, and I had showered and changed since then. I was laying on her couch, waiting to be served some of the hot chocolate she had offered.

She didn't question me right away, she knew better than that, but as she handed me her clothes, I could see the way her brown eyes begged for some answers. I had silently nodded to her and spent the entire time in the shower in tears. It just all felt so unreal! Like if it were a dream!

The echo of her footsteps let me know that it was time to tell her. I mean, I arrived at her house, half-naked, bloody, and bruised up; might as well tell her why.

She smiled silently and sat beside me, crossing her legs and handing me a mug of the sweet, warm, chocolatey drink. I took a silent sip, and let out a moan of satisfaction. She giggled a bit and watched as I placed the mug down on the table. I knew she wanted to know, but I honestly didn't know how I would manage to tell her without breaking down.

After about thirty minutes of uninterrupted sobbing and constant sobbing throughout the story, I managed to tell her. The entire time, her facial expression managed to stay the same. She would constantly raised her eyebrows in shock, but other than that, the same.

I told her about the car ride, his offer of clothes, the tea- which I'm pretty sure was spiked-, how after I passed out I woke up every once in a while for only a few minutes, how he beat me, the dismembered and skinned body parts that I saw only for a few seconds, and how when I woke up I was only half-dressed with a pain in my womanly area and with Mike knocked out on the couch. I didn't really remember much from the maybe hour or so that I was knocked out, or how I even managed to get down here, but I know that he tried something, and one can only put two and two together.

It took her a while to respond. She would open her mouth, decide that her words of choice weren't right, and continue to search for what to say as she nonchalantly sipped on her hot chocolate.

"I knew it." It was the first thing she said and I rolled my eyes. "No one could be as good a person as him and not have some dark secret..."

I sighed. "C'mon don't turn him into your analytical psychology patient." This snapped her from her mental trance and she eyed me once more.

She pushed back her brown hair and frowned. "How could he decide on hurting you? You're such a nice person, and so many people love you. It's a stupid choice to make."

I shrugged. Maybe he was more of a psycho killer than he put off in those last two or so hours of my life. "I really don't want to talk about it right now..." I muttered under my breath. "Can I just go to sleep?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, but didn't verbally question my decisions. She led me to her bedroom and set up my side of her room. She had a little wall bed that she only pulled out when I stayed the night, it was cute.

But as she turned off the light and said her goodbyes for a while, all I could do was let my mind drift back on the matter. I had cried all the tears I could today, so all I saw was red. I kept my fists clenched along with my teeth, and growled.

All I could think about was hurting him. Getting him back at his own game, and boy, did my dream that night sure as hell do it.

* * *

**Boomer.**

Buttercup stared at me, her eyes were bloodshot as if she hadn't slept in days, and her back arched forward in a tired manner. I was about to question what had happened, but that was when we turned to corner to my favorite place in the whole asylum. The cafeteria. The one place that I could talk with Bubbles in a sort of peace.

I sat down at the table and drummed my fingers on the table as I waited... and waited... and waited. It wasn't until the last few minutes that she walked in, and her beautiful smile never faded. But I could tell that it was fabricated. She sat down next to me, fumbling a lot with her oversized black jacket and pants. It looked weird seeing her without her nurses uniform, and billions of questions formed in my head.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She opened her mouth to talk, but was cut off by her older sister, who had ran upon seeing her. She hugged the young blonde tightly, which caused her to wince. I narrowed my eyebrows and decided it be best to ask her after her telepathic family reunion. It was through her astonishing blue eyes that she begged her sister to wait until they got home.

Once Buttercup got the message, she walked back to the wall were all the guards stood. And in those three seconds that her gaze was over there, Mike winked and Bubbles scrunched her face up in disgust.

Her eyes had a glossy layer over them, but I knew she wouldn't cry now, she was too closed off from the world to do such a thing. I reached out under the table and place my hand on her small thigh, an action at which she jumped at and frowned.

"I... I can't..." She stuttered, as she wiped the single year from her cheek. "I don't want you in more trouble." Her voice was dry and hoarse, all the more reason to worry about her.

I frowned and took her small hand in mine. Her eyes flickered as she searched for something to tell me, anything at all. "You don't have to tell me now, just whenever you're ready."

She nodded slowly and ripped her gaze away from mine. Everyone was off in their own world, even Jenny. I could only wait patiently for her to tell me. "Tonight's that movie night, right?" She asked, her gaze fixed at the clock. My eyes followed and I nodded. "Okay. Ask to go to the bathroom during the movie, I'll tell you everything there."

With that, she stood up, and headed toward the exit, her head hung low, along with her usual level of confidence. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

* * *

_Bubbles._

Lucky for me, Ms. Keene had left me to guard the halls by the bathroom that night. Unlucky for me, I was going to have to tell Boomer about what happened, and I don't think either of us are ready for that. And what scares me the most, is that I don't know how he's going to react. I believed him, but I was still scared of him.

As the minutes rolled by, I was lost in thought, and not the bad thoughts either. I daydreamed of helping Boomer escape and starting a new life with him, one that could never be ruined; with little blonde kids running around and a house in the tranquility of the Forrest, next to a beautiful lake. The thought was enough to conjure up the ghost of a smile on my lips.

"Thinking about me?" A voice called from the end of the hallway, snapping me out of my trance, and I growled lowly.

"Go away." I said sternly. I had to hold my ground, I didn't want him to think I was weak, especially after what happened.

Each step ricochet off the walls and added to the intensity of the moment. I gulped loudly, but stood tall with my eyes shut tight. His long fingers trailed around my neck, bringing back images of last night. The night in which he raped, beat, and nearly tried to kill me.

"After you slammed your head on mine, and took that cheap shot, I was out cold for a good five hours." He purred into my ear. I tried to move, but I was transfixed. All I wanted right now was Boomer. "Do you know how, upset I was that I couldn't finish my way with you?" You could almost hear the change in his voice. He was nothing like I had him made out to be.

With a quick movement, he pulled me into the boys bathroom and up against a wall. He grabbed my hands and placed them over my head, smirking as my shirt shimmied up. Hot tears poured down my cheeks, but my body refused to make a move. He used his free hand to stroke the purple bruises that he had left last night.

With a swift flick of the wrist, he held a small pocket knife. "See? If you would've just stayed still yesterday, this would've already been done, sweetie."

"Bubbles?" I heard my savior call from outside. I smiled and almost immediately gained back every muscle in my body. I kneed his hand first, sending the knife rolling across the floor. His eyes followed it desperately and he let go. I used the opportunity and kicked him in the groin; and watched as he doubled over in pain.

I used that opportunity to bolt out of the bathroom, grabbing both Boomer and my sister and running through the halls and into one of the open recreational rooms of the building. I made sure to hide in a closet just in case, and turned the light on in the small room.

"What the fuck, Bubbles?" Buttercup nearly screamed, but I clamped my hand over her mouth. She scowled at me but I just frowned.

"You guys... I need to tell you something, a thing that I know neither of you will like... I know who the killer is..." The both shot me quizzical looks and I sighed, knowing that I had some real explaining to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Update! lol I love how you guys are all like YOU BETTER UPDATE and lol I am updating because I love all of you and I want to make all of you happy. The end of my school year is coming up and in four weeks I have finals and then school is OUT! I'm so exited, but If I want my Bright futures scholarship, I need 100 hours of community service, and I have 0! All of my summer is gong to be spent doing that, but if I do at least 5 hours a day 5 days a week I'll be done in a month so hopefully that's all it takes!  
Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_Bubbles_

* * *

I told them, and after I finished I ran. Where to? I don't know, but I just kept running. I didn't want to see how they'd react. I knew both of them were cape able of some really violent behavior, so it was best not to be around them.

I stopped in a hallway in floor three, right around the corner from Blossoms office, and slid down the wall. I took a deep, shaky breath in attempt to keep my quivering body from spilling one single tear. He didn't deserve them, he deserved my rage, my anger, every negative aspect of my well being.

The floor around me began to shake as heavy, hurried footsteps were made audible. I tried to scrunch myself up as small as possible so I wouldn't be found, but it was a long shot.

The footsteps came to a complete stop once they were close enough to me and I didn't even bother peaking up at them. Slowly, I saw the dull black shoes, that belonged to my sister, come into view before she silently slipped into the empty space to my right.

"Hey." She said calmly.

"Hi."

I looked up slowly and she smiled. "There's that beautiful face."

"I don't feel beautiful." I admitted, redirecting my gaze to the tile floors.

"Well you are." She said and after a few seconds she laughed. "I never thought that I'd be the one giving you a pep talk. I didn't think it was in my nature to be nice to anyone."

I smiled sadly and hugged her, an action to which she smiled. And then it went silent again, and I asked a question that I immediately regretted asking because it wasn't my sister who answered me. It was the group of guards carrying a blonde man, and the ones carrying the bloody brunette, across the hall into Blossoms office.

Fear took over and I ran toward the door, peaking in through the small glass window on the door. I saw how Blossom attended Mike's injures in a heartbeat, and Boomer just sat limply in a corner, probably the instant effects of a sedative.

I didn't move for a while, I even saw Boomer drift into the drug induced sleep. I moved only when a pair of heels clicked in the hallway and Buttercup grabbed me and pulled me away from the door. She shot me a 'fake it' look and I nodded.

"Buttercup, Bubbles, what are you doing here?" Her voice demanded, causing a shiver to run down my spine. She was definitely the mother of the devil himself. "You're supposed to be guarding the halls."

Her lips pressed into a thin line as she waited for an answer. "Bubbles was feeling really sick, she can barely walk by herself. I'm dropping her off here, but I'll be back at my station once I'm done." Buttercup had an amazing gift of lying and I'm glad she used it.

Ms. Keene nodded. "Good." She said plainly as she held the door open for us. I walked slowly over to an empty bed and sat, my eyes gazing toward Boomer's peaceful state.

Blossom had just finished patching Mike up and was now talking to Ms. Keene, words that I couldn't hear because of a weak hissing by my ear. I rolled my eyes and tried my hardest to ignore him. I tried to refocus on their conversation, but his hand took a hard grip on my wrist and I glared at him.

"Don't say anything because I will scream." I whispered as I ripped my arm away from his grip, hissing at the newly made bruise. He must have heard the venom in my tone because I heard a shift coming from his medical bed.

"After he wakes up, tell him that in two days I will be back to get him." Ms. Keene told Blossom, complete seriousness in her tone. Blossom nodded and eyed me as Ms. Keene made her way toward Mike, her thin line of lips curving downward as she pushed his hair back. I could feel the anger building up beneath me and turned to face Blossom with a glare.

After Ms. Keene left, Mike's medications kicked in and he was out cold. Blossom raised an eyebrow in my direction and I frowned as I mentally prepared myself to tell the story for the third time.

* * *

Birds chirped outside the gray walls of Sinclair, and the sun danced as it brought life to the small, growing pine trees that adorned the perimeter of the place. It almost made me scoff, the symbol for hope my ass. I climbed up the steps and into the building, pulling my cardigan shut. I was wearing my uniform, since I got yelled at yesterday for not wearing it, but needed something to cover my bruises with.

I hurried past the front desk and sped down the hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ms. Keene before I clocked in. I know it sounds odd that I want to talk to her, but I think she deserves to know that her son is a psychotic killer.

She was just coming out of her office when I saw her and shouted her name. She looked puzzled by my outburst, but I ran toward her and directed her back into her office. "We need to talk," I said plainly.

She pressed her lips into a thin line and glared. "Okay."

I took a deep breath, ready to let everything go. "Your-son-is-a-psychotic-killer-who-skins-women-and-rapes-them-too."

She pursed her red stained lips at me and raised an eyebrow. "My son, what?"

I could feel the anger boiling as I glared at her supposed innocence. "Umm. Where was your son on the week of August 11-17 ?" I asked. That was around the time when the three girls were reported dead.

"He was on vacation, of course. Every couple of months he takes a small trip to Europe to see his dad." She muttered out without any thought.

I stared straight into her dark, soulless, lying eyes and blinked. "'I have reason to believe that your son is responsible for the murder of the three girls that Boomer was caused for."

The look on her face showed that she was interested. She leaned forward, her elbows rested on the desk, and she smirked. "Oh. Really?"

* * *

**Boomer**

* * *

It had been about an hour since I had woken up, and I was still sitting in Blossoms office. I guess she had been in a meeting all day because I haven't seen her when I woke, all I know is that I had a killer headache and there were pain pills next to my bed when I woke up. I took a mental note to thank her for that.

So many things raced through my head at the moment, the strongest, my fight with Mike

OoOoO

_Rage filled his body as the words spewed from her mouth. He felt his body tense in attempt to calm down, but he knew that if he ever got his hands on the brunette that he would be done for, even if it earned him crueler punishment._

_His eyes began to tear up as the innocent girl began to run out of the room. It took awhile for his body to register movement and when he began to run after her he had lost her. He felt her sister's presence behind him and growled lowly as he swung his closed fist into the nearest walls. He hadn't told Bubbles' that, but he was a very violent individual when it came to the people he cared about._

_"I'm going to go find her." Buttercup said after she placed her hand soothingly on his shoulder. The sound of her voice hinted that she had been crying so he just nodded and let her go._

_Once she was out of sight, he let a string of curse words leave his lips as he screamed in frustration. That son-of-a-bitch had already murdered the first women he had ever loved, but he attempted to go after the one that he was beginning to fall for. If it were for any other circumstance, he would gladly go to jail for killing that sick basterd. _

_When he decided that he was finally calm enough to talk to Bubbles, he began making his way through the halls, following Buttercup's footsteps. He put his hands in his pockets and took slow, deep breaths as he made his way through the halls. He then felt a force on his body, letting him know that he had bummed into someone, and once he laid eyes on that shaggy brown hair, he swung._

_All the calm he had achieved in the last couple of minutes were gone as he continued to throw punches and blows in the direction of the guard. Just hitting him made his blood boil. He even managed to knock out one of his front teeth, and action of which he took pride in. The next few seconds of blind furry were about all the Boomer would get because within seconds he felt a sharp pain in his upper left shoulder and his body slowly began to grow numb.  
_

_OoOoO_

After that, it was all a blur for me, all I knew was that I was there and the clock read only a few minutes from my favorite part of the day. I decided it would be best if I just head down the hall and hope I find my way to the cafeteria. It didn't take long, just a few minutes, and I was one of the first to arrive, alone with Jenny who took a seat across from me. I smiled at her and she did the same, although hers seemed more genuine than mine did.

My eyes met the giant clock that ticked away in the middle of the lunch room and I sighed. _Bubbles should have been here by now, what's taking so long?_

Everyone's attention was then drawn to the two men in lab coats, each holding a small wrist in each hand. We all know what this meant, another person had been charged with being criminally insane. We all looked with pleading eyes for the two men to part and reveal the newest member to the looney bin, but once those eyes came into view, a breath got caught in my throat and Jenny gasped.

My eyes widened and I was instantly transfixed, because behind those two towers of men, stood the one person who should never belong in a place like this. Bubbles Utonium.


End file.
